


Visiting Johanna

by soprano193



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano193/pseuds/soprano193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot, very fluffy! Episode insert for 5x24, watershed.  Castle visits Johanna's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Johanna

Castle stumbled his way around the granite tombstones. He’d never come here before when Kate offered, always insisting that it was her time with her mother. However, today was different, and he couldn’t leave Johanna out. 

He finally found the gravestone, reading the Latin etched into it, _vincit omnia veritas_. He was struck by the unfairness of the world; he would never meet this woman, who had raised the love of his life. He dropped a bouquet of roses at the bottom of the grave. "Hi." He spoke, realizing suddenly that he didn't know what to call her, as no one was there to tell him to just ‘call her Johanna.’

"I'm Rick. I'd like to think you've heard of me." He continued awkwardly, wondering if this conversation would be as uncomfortable when he had it later with Jim.

"I've heard a lot about you, from Beckett. Kate. I wish I would have had the opportunity to meet you." He smiled to himself. "I hear you would’ve loved me." He shook his head, remembering why he was there. "But this visit isn't about me, it’s about Kate." 

"Kate is..." He paused, and thought about how this one woman, Kate, was able to render him speechless. For someone whose job it was to have words for every situation, it should’ve been unnerving, but instead he loved her even more for it. "Kate is the love of my life. Which, I realize, may sound strange coming from a man who has been married twice. But this time is totally different, I can just feel it, in my soul, you know?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "And she's been interviewing for a job in DC that she deserves more than anyone I know, and I'm so afraid of losing her, because I can't just leave my daughter here to follow her. I’m truly happy for her, I swear, but we just had a big fight, and I overreacted.  And I know now that she doesn’t have to choose, she can have the job and our relationship, if that’s what she wants." He vented to the grave in front of him, realizing suddenly that he was rambling, then remembering suddenly that it didn't matter. "The truth is, your daughter makes me so, unbelievably happy. And I hope that I make her just as happy as she makes me, because I don't understand how an incredible woman like her ever fell for me." Kate, intelligent, beautiful, hardworking and stubborn, was in love with him, childish, wild and just as stubborn. He didn’t understand it.

"I'm sure you know if I make her happy. I know she tells you everything, and I know you’re watching us." He slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the rough edges of the diamond setting and smooth, cold metal of the engagement ring between his fingers. "I called Jim first, but he was out. I will ask him, because its tradition, but I didn't want to leave you out of this." His heart was pounding, he wasn't really sure what to expect, and he found this whole situation a little nerve racking, which was silly, considering he was talking to nothing, just a spirit he hoped was listening. 

He took a calming breath. "I hope I would have your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marraige." He didn't ask, he knew better than to expect an answer from the tombstone. But, he didn't expect the clouds to part, illuminating Johanna's gravesite. He didn't expect the warm breeze that blew at his face and swirled around him, as if something was embracing him. 

He smiled. "I guess I'll take that as a yes?" He asked aloud. When nothing else happened, he figured he had imagined the events that had just passed, and chalked it up to a storyteller's mind creating things that didn't exist. He smiled softly at the granite in front of him. "I promise, I’ll treat your daughter's heart with the utmost respect, because she deserves nothing less."  He paused, unsure of what to say. "I'm sure we’ll talk again soon, but right now, I have a meeting with your incredible daughter at a swing set." He turned around, walking away from the stone, waving in it's direction. "It was great meeting you."

When he returned later that day, the site was much easier to find.  This time, he simply followed the bouncing chestnut curls that adorned the head of his muse as she navigated between the gravestones with ease.  She sat on her knees, facing the grave, and Castle matched her position.  “Hey, Mom.” She started with a smile on her face, reaching out to softly touch the roses that had been left. “I guess Dad came to see you.” She looked over at Castle, her hazel eyes shining. “I brought someone I thought you should meet.”

Castle grabbed Kate’s hand and shook his head.  “Beckett, I have a confession.” He pointed with his other hand to the roses she had touched so tenderly.  “Your Dad didn’t leave those, I did.” Her eyes squinted at him, a silent question hidden in her expression.  He grinned at her while he explained.  “I tried to call your Dad, but he said he had plans.  And, I had to get permission from someone.”

She absently twisted the engagement ring around her finger, the smile on her face growing wider.  “You asked my Mom for permission?” She asked him, disbelief in her voice. 

Castle nodded.  “Of course.  I like to think she gave it to me.” He thought back to the sunlight and wind from earlier that day.

She rested her head on his shoulder, silent for a moment.  “Are you still going to ask my Dad?”

“Oh, absolutely.” He answered, pressing a kiss into her hair. He looked back towards the grave.  “Mrs. Beckett,” He started.

“Johanna.  Call her Johanna.” Kate corrected firmly. 

Castle chuckled.  “Johanna.” He held up his fiancé’s hand.  “She said ‘yes’.”


End file.
